Double Meaning
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Follows from my other stories, please go to my profile and read in order to make sense of them. When a fourteen year old girl is reported missing, the team race against time to save her. Mainly fueled by who she reminds them of. I don't own CSI or any related content, please R&R because this is a new story! Raised to T for mentions of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 1**

She was gone, she was just a little girl but he was missing her so much. Katie Sparks had left the lab six months ago and the pain that had opened up with her leaving had just never gone away. Greg missed his little protégée more than anything. He missed the way he mocked her and she didn't understand, he missed the way she made little jokes and didn't even realise she was doing it. He missed the way she did a lot of the work and he could take credit for it.

But she was gone; she was back in England and taking exams and hundreds of miles away. And she was going to be one of the most brilliant minds of her generation but he wouldn't be there to witness it. He'd always known that their time together would be limited but he didn't expect it to end so abruptly. That's what hurt.

He knew there was a saliva sample in front of him that he was meant to be analysing but he couldn't concentrate. He wanted her back to help him with it, he wanted her back to say something that sounded stupid but was probably right. He wanted her back to make him really laugh, but she wasn't coming back. Katie was gone.

He sighed and looked back down at his saliva sample; he tried to tell himself that it was really important and Grissom would be really mad if he didn't do it. He took a deep breath and pulled away from the microscope, rubbing his eyes he sat back. This was important, he knew that. The life of a fourteen year old girl depended on it. The life of a girl the same age as Katie. As he closed his eyes he imagined that it was her, that she'd been taken from them and now it was up to him to find the answers.

"Greg, you got the results for that saliva yet?" It was Grissom. Greg opened his eyes and saw Grissom staring at him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry give me a few more minutes…" Greg said slowly, leaning forward back towards his microscope.

"Greg. You're not okay. If you wanna talk…?"

"No. I don't wanna talk. I'm fine. Just give me a few more minutes. I'm sorry." Greg moved back towards the saliva and examined it before checking it against the girls.

"Yeah, it's like you thought. It's hers." Greg concluded sitting back. None of his usual flair, no funny jokes or witty comments. Just the normality.

"Thank you Greg, and please remember, my door is always open." Grissom said with a nod and left.

Greg sat back in his chair and stared at the only picture he had of him and Katie. Both of them smiling at the camera in their lab.

_Their lab_.

Greg knew that this was his lab. No one else's. Just his. It was his lab and he needed to take control of himself again. Katie wasn't here anymore, she wasn't coming back and she wasn't going to come and help him ever again. She was going to remain in England and be a perfect CSI over there. God knows they were lucky to have her. Even at the age of thirteen she'd been wise beyond her years and brilliant at her job. Greg knew that she would grow up to be a wonderful CSI; he just wished she didn't have to be so far away.

He'd never found out if her father had abused her, they never really spoke about her personal life. As far as he knew she had no friends her own age, just the CSIs. This worried him; she was a little girl attempting to live in an adult's world. She didn't deserve that kind of life, he'd grown up with that kind of life and he remembered hating every minute. He'd hated living a sheltered life, living the life he knew that little girl had right now.

He missed her so much.

**A/N: Okay so this is just the opening! It's a new story and I'm already finding it difficult to write without Katie but it means I can write about how much Greg misses her. Not in a creepy way but in a best friend kind of way because they worked together very closely, in the same lab, for over a year and then she just kind of left. So I hope you like it so far and please review and leave your thoughts because I can't wait to continue updating it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 2**

"Her father came in to check on her before he went to bed, he didn't see her and presumed she was in the bathroom and so just went to bed. Half an hour later her step-mom came in to check on her and didn't see her so knocked on the bathroom door to find it open and then checked the whole house to find she wasn't there." Sara was filing Grissom in on what had been found out about the missing fourteen year old girl so far. "We've checked the perimeter and there is only a partial boot print, nothing that can be easily traced. Catherine and Nick are still in her room, they've found a couple of traces but not a lot else yet."

"Traces of what?" Grissom asked her and she shrugged.

"We're not sure yet, we'll get them to Greg."

They walked through the house and into the living room where the father and step-mother were sat on the couch; she was sobbing and her husband attempting to give her a little comfort although it was obvious that he wished he could cry too. Sara didn't blame them; their fourteen year old daughter was missing. Grissom sat down opposite them and started off with his normal questions.

"We apologise for what you must be going through, we're doing everything we can to help find your daughter. Is there anyone you know who might want to take your daughter?"

"No," the father replied a little too quickly, "Amie is a good girl, she's well behaved and a straight A student. She doesn't argue with anyone, she hates conflict, there would be no way anyone would have anything against her."

"Mrs. Wilde?" Grissom addressed the step-mother who looked up sharply at the mention of her name.

"No… No I don't think Amie really had a quarrel with anyone."

"How did you get on with her? I understand, step-moms and teenage girls aren't always the best of friends?"

"We've always got on great. I treat her like she's my daughter, and I spoil her rotten. She's such a good girl; I don't understand why someone would do this!"

Grissom nodded sympathetically before turning back to the father as his wife began to sob once again.

"Where's her mother? Her biological mother?"

There was a pause before he answered, "She died when Amie was six months old. There were complications after her birth and these complications eventually led to her moms' death. I met and started dating Melissa a year after. Amie grew up knowing Melissa as the closest thing she had to a mother."

Grissom nodded again, "Did her mother have any family?"

"A brother," he nodded, "I can't remember his name we haven't seen or spoken to him in years. Not since Amie's mother's funeral."

Grissom nodded again and stood, "Thank you, we'll be in touch if we have any more questions. But for now, I'm going to go and concentrate on finding your daughter."

"Thank you," the man gave Grissom a watery smile before putting an arm around his wife and holding her close.

Grissom and Sara walked away towards the bedroom where Nick and Catherine were examining the room very closely.

"Do you think Amie's moms' brother did this? As revenge for her moms' death?" Sara asked and Grissom nodded.

"It's a theory. I'm gonna get back to the lab to find out more about this guy, you stay here and help Nick and Catherine."

Sara watched as he left before turning back to Nick and Catherine.

"What you got?" she asked and Catherine turned to her.

"Looks like our fourteen year old goody two shoes, wasn't too good after all. Traces of what look like cocaine on her dresser and empty alcohol bottles in her closet. Looks like she was living a secret real life teenage life."

"Looks like it," Sara agreed. "Anything that can help us find our kidnapper though?"

"As for that, nothing. Not a trace of any fibres."

"Wrong." Nick piped up from the bedside table. "I got a partial." He held up the partial print he'd found.

"I'll take it back to the lab to meet Grissom, I'll also take the sample of that cocaine to check it and the beer bottles and see if there's any other DNA on them. See who she was with. No fourteen year old girl drinks alone in her room."

**A/N: I don't know why but I really enjoyed writing that little chapter. I felt smart knowing what I was on about!  
Hope you're enjoying the story because all the ideas for it are starting to form in my head!  
Hope you like it, please keep supporting and reading and reviewing! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 3**

Grissom knew that this case was going to be particularly difficult on the whole team. Everyone had been close to Katie, they'd all grown to love her as one of their own and now a girl the same age and physical type as her had been reported missing. He knew that this could mean the case could go two ways, it could mean they would work harder than ever to find the girl and solve the case faster than any other case they might normally have; or they could completely shut down due to the resemblance to someone so close to them. Of course, Grissom knew that it would hit Greg the hardest, Greg had been the one to spend the most amount of time with her, they were best friends.

Grissom was finding it hard too, he tried to maintain the case with courteous detachment like he always did, but when Katie had been in Vegas her father had been made to return to England plenty of times and he'd found he'd become a substitute father for her.

But this case wasn't about Katie; it was about the missing girl, Amie. He knew everything that was going on. Nick and Warrick were running the partial print, Catherine and Sara were checking out the cocaine traces and Greg was running the DNA from the beer bottles. Grissom was on his way with Brass to talk to Amie's father and step-mother again. He entered the interrogation room and wasn't surprised to find her father sat there, looking a little uncomfortable but still worry-stricken due to the absence of his daughter. He was surprised to find that there was no lawyer present.

"Sir," he said, sitting down opposite him, "Were you aware that your daughter had alcohol bottles in her closet?"

"What?" he seemed surprised, "No? No Amie is a good girl. That's not like her; they can't be hers they must be someone else's."

"We're checking them for DNA now; there were also traces of cocaine found on her dresser."

"I am telling you. Amie is a good girl. Why are you in here interrogating me when you should be out finding my daughter?"

"Sir, it's important we know all the facts to help us to find your daughter."

"You know everything you need to know. Amie is good, those alcohol bottles and the cocaine cannot have been hers. I am telling you that now and I will stand by it no matter what."

. . .

Once you'd put a print through the system, you had to wait. Sometimes it was just a matter of waiting a few minutes before a match was found and you had sufficient evidence to warrant a questioning and maybe even an arrest. But other times, you had to wait ages. This was a time in which Nick and Warrick had to wait a fairly long time. They had decided that the most efficient way to pass the time whilst waiting would be to play rock, paper scissors.

That idea ran dry pretty quickly and so they began to improvise new games until they grew bored of those, only then, did it occur to them to start thinking about analysing the case.

"My moneys on the uncle." Warrick said, leaning back in his chair but Nick shook his head slowly.

"I dunno man, you didn't see the dad at the crime scene, he was pretty shifty. I think he's definitely got something to do with it." Nick responded and Warrick looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe they're working together?"

"Maybe, well we'll find out when this print finally comes through." Nick said, raising his voice slightly and glaring at the computer in the hope that this might make the process be hurried along a little faster.

"How do you think Greg's holding up?" Warrick said, changing the subject and lowering his voice substantially as if worried he might be overheard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a fourteen year old girl is missing. Katie?"

"Oh yeah… I dunno, I reckon he'll be pretty upset. But that's probably just because he probably misses Katie loads."

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah, maybe she'll come back to visit one day?"

"Yeah, and she'll be a world famous CSI by then you know that!"

"She'll be a famous CSI by the time she's sixteen I can guarantee that."

The computer gave a bleep and both men leaned forward eagerly, glad that it was finally done. And their suspicions were confirmed when the name of Amie's uncle flashed across the screen. He was definitely a prime suspect in the case of his missing niece. But there was always the question; did she know who he was?

. . .

"So you think we can get DNA off of this trace amount of cocaine?" Sara asked Catherine who nodded quickly. She was bent over the trace amount working carefully whilst Sara stood back and allowed her to continue, just watching. "How?"

"When a person takes cocaine, they sniff it right?" Catherine said and Sara nodded slowly, keeping up and trying to suss it through in her own head. "Well, most of the time they sniff out again a little bit, and when they do, they sniff out our little friends, mucus." She said and Sara got it.

"Their boogers will be mixed with the cocaine."

"You got it!"

"But how do we separate them."

"We isolate the cocaine from any other substances, then we sift it away, which should leave us with the DNA."

"And we can do that with trace amounts of cocaine?"

"As long as we're really careful, we have one shot. We mess it up once and we've lost the DNA and the trace evidence. That would be a field day for a jury, it would never hold up in court."

"I can imagine. Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it does come back to the girl? A teenager taking cocaine and drinking? I dunno, it just doesn't seem right."

"Teenagers do it all the time."

"No, I mean, you were in the house too right? That place was covered in certificates and trophies for her. You couldn't see her desk there was so much study material on it… something just doesn't feel right."

"We can't make predictions without all the evidence. Maybe she had a friend or a boyfriend who convinced her to walk on the wild side just once."

"Or an uncle…"

"Or an uncle."

Catherine worked in silence for a few minutes before resurfacing from her work with a grin on her face.

"Got it." She smiled, holding up their new evidence. DNA.

. . .

Greg really didn't want to do this. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of a fourteen year old girl taking cocaine or drinking when he knew that could endanger her life. He knew that it could endanger any fourteen year old girl's life. Katie's life.

He didn't like the idea that this kid was the same age as his Katie and she was not only missing, but he also have to test for her DNA on beer bottles. He worked quickly, it was pretty simple, he'd done the procedure a hundred times before. It didn't take long for the DNA to be collected, and analysed. It was the waiting for the DNA to be identified that was hard. All he could do was sit there, and when he just had to sit there and wait, his mind could take over and play a hundred scenarios over. The one thing he wouldn't be able to bear was if they found the girl dead. He would only be able to picture her as Katie, he was doing that already, imagining it was Katie who'd been taken.

It felt like it was, it felt like she'd been cruelly taken away from him right when they'd just become the closest friends possible. He wanted her back; he wanted her back in his lab to make him smile and laugh. Not even to necessarily do his work for him, just to be there. He just wanted her to come back to visit, not even stay, just to talk to her again. He'd always found it annoying when she'd been smarter than him about something. He'd always acted annoyed, he'd even sulked against her for a few days sometimes, but they'd always made up. And secretly, he'd been glad she was smart because she'd often give him a lot of the credit. He knew it didn't often deserve it but he appreciated the gesture she made all the same.

The printer bleeped and he pulled out the paper, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the results. One female contributor, one male. But if it had been the girl and her uncle some of the alleles would have been common, these alleles had nothing in common, it was two unrelated contributors. He paged Grissom and tried to make sense of the information in front of him. But he well and truly couldn't. There was no possible explanation that Greg could think of, but then again, his judgement was pretty clouded lately.

**A/N: Apologies for the delayed updates, I am trying, it's getting hard but I am trying!  
Hope you're enjoying the story, I'm trying to keep it interesting and give little clues without giving the whole thing away, not sure if it's working or not but I hope it's at least being interesting!  
Thank you again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 4**

He hated waiting for the results to come through, it annoyed him. He was alright when he had the work to distract him but when he had to wait he noticed her absence even more than normal. He was re-testing the female DNA found in comparison to Amie's step-mothers on Grissoms orders. Greg didn't know how to think about this, if it came back as positive then it meant that a fourteen year old girl's step-mom had been drinking beer with her step-daughters uncle, in the step-daughters room. It all seemed too complicated, too much to be true. But it wasn't Greg's job to put the evidence together to solve the case; it was just his job to provide the evidence.

The printer bleeped and he pulled out the paper as he had done a hundred times before and examined it. Sure enough, the DNA belonged to the step-mother which confirmed she was in her step-daughters, in Amie's, room with her uncle.

"Hey Greg," it was Sara, Greg liked Sara, Sara always got him. Was always there to talk to if he needed someone to talk to seriously, this made him comfortable.

"Hi Sara, results just came back, your suspicions were right, DNA came from her step-mom. I would recommend you check their sheets."

"That's disgusting."

"I know… Sleeping with your step-daughters uncle in her bed. How could someone do something like that? It's gotta be bordering on abuse."

"Not just that, more the fact that she was trying to pin all the drugs and the alcohol on a fourteen year old girl. Like she was trying to ruin her reputation for being a goody goody."

"Yeah, well, some people are like that." Greg said, turning around to more work.

"Greg, how are you?" Sara asked quietly and she saw him visibly stiffen but he kept his back to her, she didn't budge though.

"I'm fine." He said, he knew what she was referring to but didn't feel ready to talk about Katie, not yet.

"No you're not. If the rest of us aren't fine by all this then you've gotta be worse. You know you can talk to me? Or any of us, we all care Greg. We're all here for you."

"Yeah…" he said slowly and turned back to her, "I really miss her Sara. It's weird, you know? Not having her here, just to be here even. I really want her back, just for the sake of having her here. And now, this case, it is hard. I know it's hard on all you guys but I keep imagining its her." he sighed, "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Greg, she was always only here temporarily."

"I know… But when she's a proper CSI she might come back, right?" he asked hopefully and Sara shrugged.

"I hope so Greg, I really hope so."

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter, Greggo just needed to talk to someone :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 5**

"Do you wanna tell us how your DNA got on the beer bottles we found in Amie's room?" Catherine asked Alison, Amie's step-mother. Catherine knew that Nick and Warrick were examining Amie's sheets more closely at this moment and she dreaded what they might find. Sara was with Amie's father, David, and Grissom was interviewing the uncle, Ryan.

Alison paused before replying, looking worried but she hadn't asked for a lawyer yet. "Sometimes, Amie would ask me to join her for a beer; it's not that hard to understand. A fourteen year old girl wants to experiment and she trusted me to take care of her and make sure she didn't get too out of hand."

"You see, that's not quite true is it? Because we didn't find any of Amie's DNA on any of the beer bottles, we only found yours, and her uncle's, Ryan." Catherine said, raising an eyebrow. "Were you having an affair?"

Alison paused again, "You know, you can try and pin anything you want on me. But David will never believe you. He loves me, and I love him. And I love Amie too, you need to stop interrogating me and go out there to find her."

"You're avoiding my question," Catherine said, raising her voice slightly, "And I am trying to find Amie, I think you had something to do with her disappearance so why don't you cut all the crap and tell me what I want to know?"

Alison glared at her and took her time in replying, she seemed to love her dramatic pauses. "Fine. Yes, I was having an affair with Ryan, but we always changed the sheets of the bed we had sex in. And I did not have anything to do with Amie's disappearance, you have to believe me."

"Right now, I just believe the evidence. So, what? You and Ryan had a few beers in Amie's room, did some cocaine and then what? Things got heated, you were in the middle of having sex and Amie walked in so you decided you needed to dispose of the evidence, of her? Or her father walked in and caught you, so to keep him quiet you take his daughter?"

"Stop." Alison said firmly and cast her eyes down to the table between them. Catherine leant forward and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, just tell me what happened so we can find that little girl."

Alison looked up at her and spoke with her mouth in a grim, hard-set line, "I want a lawyer."

. . .

"She wasn't giving anything up." Catherine informed the others at the table around her. They were all sat in the break room with their papers in front of them. They had two hours left before it was statistically likely that Amie was dead. "She told me that she and the uncle were having an affair but that's it!"

"Exactly the same here," Grissom replied, "He admitted to the sex, the beer and the drugs, but nothing else."

"So we're at a bit of a loose end?" Nick asked them all and they gave him a shrug in response.

"Greg's running the DNA we found on the sheets now. We found some flakes of skin from someone who suffers from eczema, but I assume they just came from the uncle or the step-mom." Warrick said, looking down and suddenly, Catherine was confused.

"If a person has eczema they have medication for it." She said, she remembered Lindsey having cream to put on itchy skin, "They searched the uncle's house and there was no eczema cream there."

"The step-mom then?"

"No, I personally checked her cabinet in the bathroom and there was no cream in there." Catherine said shaking her head.

"So who had the flaky skin?" Sara asked them.

"Amie?" Grissom suggested and Nick shook his head.

"Nope, I checked out her bathroom and there were no creams in there except acne creams. Apparently she had great skin."

"I think I know…" Greg announced stood in the doorway and looking positively depressed as he held up the results of Nick and Warricks findings. "And it's really not what you think."


	6. Chapter 6

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 6**

"We found your skin cells on Amie's sheets. We also looked closer and found evidence of semen and vaginal fluid. Yours and Amie's." Grissom pushed the evidence closer so that David, Amie's father, and his lawyer could see it clearly. He was sickened that a father could do this to his own daughter. He had kept himself firmly detached in this case, stopping himself from thinking of this girl as Katie as he knew everyone else had been doing, everyone had been relating her to Katie and it made it harder for them. But now he couldn't stop himself, he imagined this little girl was Katie, she'd been abused by her own father and it truly sickened him. "What happened?"

The guilty party opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking about what he was about to say. To Grissom this was a complete admission of guilt and raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated his question, this time a little more harshly and David cast his eyes down at the table before leaning forward and putting his hands flat on the table, staring up into Grissom's face.

"I never meant to hurt anyone…" he said softly.

"Right now, your daughters been hurt and we want to help her. Help us help her." Grissom said firmly.

"I only ever had sex with my daughter because she asked. I came into her room that night and she was crying. Something about another kid at school being harsh on her or something, I sat down on her bed beside her and started comforting her. She kissed me, like really kissed me and then things got out of hand. I tried to stop it but she said she wanted it, and God she looked so much like her mom. I don't know what I was thinking, it was stupid. Anyway, her uncle walked in, I knew about the affair he was having with Alison but she wasn't in and he caught me and Amie. I don't know where she is. He was really angry, I thought he was gonna kill me. He took her away, said he would keep her safe."

"I'm starting to think he was right." Grissom said coldly before standing and walking out without another word.

He walked right through to the interrogation room where Amie's uncle was being held and he walked in quickly but not as aggressively. He was fuming with anger at what he'd learned but he knew that Amie's uncle was protecting her, that he loved her.

"Where is she?" he asked him and he looked up, bewildered.

"I've already said I don't know."

"Listen, we know what you caught Amie's father doing to her. If you tell us where she is then she'll probably be taken in by social services for a couple of months and then you can apply for her custody and she can come and live with you. You can protect her until she's old enough to protect herself. Just tell us where she is and I promise she'll be safe." Grissom said comfortingly. Ryan looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"She's fine. I have an apartment on the other side of town; she's been living there for the past couple of days. She was pretty upset about me taking her away but I explained it all to her, how her dad was abusing her by doing that and how he'd violated her and she came around. She's okay. There's food there, water, TV. I even bought her some treats, some candy bars and stuff like that to make her feel better. I just couldn't bear to see that animal hurting her anymore; she's all I have left of my sister. She deserves to be treated like royalty, not like this." Grissom nodded and Ryan looked at the table. "Am I going to jail?" he asked softly and Grissom noted that he, probably the least guilty of the three, was the only one without a lawyer.

"Not if I can help it."


	7. Chapter 7

**C.S.I.  
This story is following on before my story 'Goodbyes' and set before my other CSI stories.  
It's set around series 2 where Greg is still in the lab and not a CSI yet.  
I don't own CSI or any related content.  
Double Meaning  
Chapter 7**

Greg was hovering outside Grissom's office, he was hoping to catch him and talk to him. He'd decided it would be a good idea to take Sara's advice and talk to Grissom about Katie. Grissom was sat at his desk and was aware that Greg was lingering outside but was evidently too anxious to come inside and talk to him.

"Come in Greg!" Grissom called, he had a pretty good idea what this was about and he did want to talk to Greg, he knew he missed her a lot. Greg peeked around the door before the rest of his body followed. He walked in and sat down quickly, he cocked his head to one side and took a deep breath; he wasn't sure how to start so Grissom started for him.

"You're missing Katie? It's affecting your work and the way that little girl was treated made you think of it as Katie being mistreated." Grissom concluded for him and Greg paused a moment before nodding.

"Pretty much." Greg nodded, "I don't know why I'm missing her so much. Or why it's affecting me so bad, but it is."

"It's because she made a big impact on your life. I know her dad doesn't let her email and she can rarely use the phone, but you could write to her? Talk to her and see if she can come visit any time soon. I think we'd all like to see her." Grissom said with a gentle smile and nodded towards the door, Greg was amazed, he was feeling better already. He stood up and walked towards the door but Grissom called after him, "Greg!" he shouted and Greg turned around. Grissom held out an envelope towards him, "Actually this is for you." He said with a smile, Greg waited until he was back in his lab before even daring to look at the envelope.

He recognised Katie's neat handwriting and smiled to himself; he pulled open the envelope and looked down at the letter.

_Dear Greg,_

_I miss you so much! It's terrible being back in England, exams are boring and revision is difficult when I don't have a partner like you to test me! I miss all the cases we used to get; I hope you're not enjoying them too much without me. Remember when we used to complain about the weather in Vegas? Well you don't know what you've got; wait until you come over here, the weather is terrible! You must come over to visit; I might die of boredom if you don't._

_Speaking of visits I'm trying to convince daddy to let me come back to visit everybody at the lab once my exams are finished but he's being pretty stern and saying no. although by the time everything's done, I'll have completed all my relevant exams and hopefully even completed all my training to be a CSI! You'd better have got yours too and be ready to be out in the field because I don't want to be out there alone! Anyway, I should be nearly twenty by then and then daddy can't stop me. I hope you can wait that long and don't get too bored without me. _

_Please write back and keep speaking to me, I hope that daddy plans another trip over to Vegas so that I can come and see you, but until then please don't lose touch. I'll see you soon Greg._

_Love Katie _

_Xxx_

Greg read over the letter many times and grinned to himself, he missed her too, so much. But she would come back, he was sure she could come back before she was twenty. Still grinning, he grabbed the first pen and paper he could find and began scribbling his reply.

**A/N: Okay so this story is now finished! There will be a sequel as I'm now filling in between these earlier stories and the stories set later on. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
